


Scaredy Kags

by Sleeves



Series: Kagehina Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sleepovers, Spooky stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeves/pseuds/Sleeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I scared myself writing this one at night but I have a heart of glass, it's not actually 2spoopy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Scaredy Kags

**Author's Note:**

> I scared myself writing this one at night but I have a heart of glass, it's not actually 2spoopy

It certainly wasn't as scary as hitting a serve into Kageyama's head, but the story about the creepy porcelain doll was getting worse by the minute, filling Hinata with immense regret that he had suggested this particular contest in the first place. But it was too late to back out now, and Kageyama had gotten really into it.

"And then," Kageyama said in a low voice, pausing every few seconds for dramatic effect, "the footsteps stopped...the bedroom door creaked open, and there stood Molly, holding a knife stained with fresh blood... The girl screamed for her mother, but it was _too late_."

Hinata held his breath, wide-eyed and clinging to every word. He had been inching his futon closer to Kageyama's ever since the story began, and now the two mats were so close together that the only thing standing in the way was the flashlight sitting upright between them, the sole source of light in the darkened room.

"You can still find Molly at that very same antique store, waiting patiently for her next victim to take her home...except now, she's holding up four fingers instead of two."

"OHMYGOD!" Hinata shuddered and squeaked, throwing furtive glances to his left and right, "I-is that a true story!?"

"Of course not, dumbass! I mean, probably not." Ignoring the prickle of fear creeping up his neck and the eerie feeling of being watched by something in the dark, Kageyama went on smugly, "I win. My story was clearly scarier. Look, you're shaking."

"So are you!" Hinata retorted. "You scared yourself as much as you scared me!"

"I didn't!"

"Then prove it." The flashlight threw Hinata's face into shadowy relief as he leaned forward. "Go stand in the hall by yourself for five minutes."

"W-why don't you do it?" Kageyama fired back, leaning away from Hinata.

"Because you're the one who's too stupidly proud to admit you're scared!"

The flashlight suddenly sputtered and went out, plunging them into total darkness. They let out a chorus of terrified screams and burrowed under their covers, shimmying up against each other so their backs were pressed together, both peering out from a tiny hole in the blankets drawn up over their heads.

"Let's call this one a draw," Kageyama whispered into the dark.

"Yeah," came Hinata's faint reply. The two of them hardly dared to breathe, probing the darkness with wide, darting eyes.

"It's not real," Hinata murmured to himself. "It's not real, it's not—AAAUGH! SOMETHING JUST TOUCHED MY LEG!!!"

"That was me, dumbass!" Kageyama jammed his foot into the back of Hinata's leg. "See? Shut up and go to sleep!"

It seemed like he spent the entire night lying awake drenched in his own sweat, too scared to throw off the blankets, but Hinata must have slipped off to sleep because the next time he opened his eyes, sunlight was streaming through the curtains and Kageyama's arms were wrapped firmly around him. It took him a second to realize that they were no longer lying back to back, that he had somehow ended up pressed against Kageyama's chest, that Kageyama was fast asleep but very deliberately _holding_ him.

Hinata twisted around, peering into Kageyama's face. He looked strangely calm with his brows relaxed and his mouth hanging slightly open. It was an odd thing to notice at a time like this, but Kageyama's eyelashes were so long, and one of them had fallen onto his cheek. Almost automatically, Hinata lifted a hand to swipe it away, but just as he was about to make contact, Kageyama's eyelids fluttered and then slowly opened.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, his voice thick and groggy.

Hinata quickly withdrew his hand. "I could ask you the same question!"

After a few seconds of slow processing, Kageyama suddenly grasped the situation and jerked into full awareness, shoving Hinata away from him and scooting abruptly backward, tangling up his blankets in the process. "You wouldn't keep still, so I had to make you!" he yelled, thrashing against the covers. "You kicked me twenty-five times and spiked me in the head twice, _stupid Hinata!_ "

He flipped onto his other side, his heart thudding hard and painful against his ribs, praying Hinata hadn't seen his face, hadn't interpreted the heat creeping up his neck for exactly what it was.

They lay in silence for several minutes, Kageyama agonizing over the possibility that his racing heartbeat might be knocking frantic vibrations into the floor that Hinata would be able to feel. _Don't think about it so hard_ , he silently pleaded. _You'll hurt your head. You'll figure it out. You'll ruin everything._

When Hinata finally spoke, Kageyama visibly jumped.

"I had no idea you were such a wimp, Kageyama," he teased, and when Kageyama turned his head, he saw that Hinata was smirking at him. "You get clingy when you're scared, huh? How embarrassing."

Kageyama would have smacked that cheeky grin right off Hinata's face if he hadn't just promised himself not to come within a three foot radius.

"I'm glad Molly didn't get us, though," Hinata mused. "And now that it's morning it all doesn't seem so scary anymore."

"Yeah," said Kageyama, trying not to sound too relieved as his skipping pulse called him out on his lie, "It's not scary at all."


End file.
